


Fièvre d'hiver

by Arzhel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent et Diederich sont pris dans une tempête de neige et trouvent refuge dans une cabane de berger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fièvre d'hiver

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos et commentaires sont les bienvenus !  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, in English or in French ! :)

Phantomhive éternua encore une fois.

Diederich leva les yeux au ciel sans même essayer de cacher son exaspération. 

« Stupide grain, je t'avais prévenu ! Mais comme toujours, tu n'écoutes rien », se renfrogna l'Allemand.

« Dee, du es dur abeg boi », renifla Phantomhive, les yeux et le nez rougis par le froid. Il fut pris d'une nouvelle crise d'éternuements avant de pouvoir ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre. Emmitouflé dans son grand manteau de fourrure, les bruits qu'il faisait ressemblaient davantage à ceux d'un chaton enrhumé qu'à ceux d'un homme qui approchait la trentaine. 

De passage en Allemagne pour quelques jours de repos, il était venu rendre visite à Diederich en Bavière. On était en plein mois de novembre, et malgré les belles journées qui s'étendaient encore sur les montagnes allemandes, la neige était déjà tombée la veille. 

Phantomhive avait d'abord insisté pour visiter les deux seuls villages des environs (à peine quelques fermes et une auberge) et, après quelques jours dans le manoir, il s'ennuyait malgré l'immense bibliothèque à sa disposition. Deux jours plus tard, ils devaient se rendre sur les bords du Danube pour une promenade en barque et une partie de pêche, si le temps le permettait (Phantomhive avait soupiré, peu convaincu). Mais pour lors, il voulait accompagner l'Allemand dans sa séance de chasse au lièvre, et Diederich avait refusé (« toi, dans la nature ? Laisse moi rire, tu ne ferais que me ralentir ou bien tu effrayerais le moindre lapin avec tes jacassements »), tempêté et juré pour finalement se retrouver au beau milieu de la forêt avec Vincent Phantomhive qui avait attrapé un rhume en un temps record. Il avait oublié comment le comte avait réussi à le convaincre. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, que Diederich avait juste été trop fatigué de l'entendre et que Phantomhive s'était contenté de le suivre. Possible. Très probable. 

Mais maintenant, le jeune comte se tenait là comme un chat de salon à la fourrure épaisse et délicate, entouré par un paysage de neige et de sapins, un air misérable sur le visage. 

C'était fichu pour la chasse. 

L'Allemand jeta un coup d’œil au dessus de sa tête et lâcha un juron en voyant que de gros nuages gris s'étaient réunis pour venir se moquer de lui. Les premiers flocons allaient tomber d'une seconde à l'autre, et ils étaient maintenant trop loin du manoir et trop haut dans la vallée pour envisager de rentrer ou de trouver refuge dans un hameau avoisinant.

Phantomhive avait une bonne endurance, on pouvait au moins lui accorder cela. Il s'était tu la majeure partie du temps si bien que Diederich avait presque oublié sa présence et s'était contenté de monter toujours plus haut dans le sentier, visant un lapin ou un lièvre lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. 

Il considéra l'Anglais d'un œil sévère et soupira en pinçant les arêtes de son nez. C'était dans ce genre de situations qu'il se demandait si Phantomhive ne recevait pas une aide surnaturelle pour remplir ses missions pour la Reine. Il était parfois tellement incapable de faire quoique ce soit tout seul que c'en était presque gênant. Ou plutôt, il ne prenait pas la peine de faire des efforts quand ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire, ce qui était presque pire. 

Phantomhive lâcha des petits gémissements plaintifs en se massant les bras. Il semblait mal en point. Ses yeux étaient rétrécis par ce qui ressemblait fort à un début de fièvre. S'ils essayaient de regagner le manoir, en un rien de temps l'Anglais allait être tout juste bon à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Depuis qu'il était petit, Diederich s'aventurait dans les bois et vallées de la propriété et au-delà, et il savait qu'une tempête de neige pouvait vite surprendre le promeneur inconscient ou inexpérimenté. Et avec un homme malade, s'il voulait sauver sa peau il n'aurait plus qu'à abandonner Phantomhive pour aller chercher de l'aide, en prenant le risque de retrouver l'Anglais raide comme un gigot. Sur le moment, l'idée était tentante. 

Mais Diederich ne pourrait jamais abandonner son meilleur ami et amant occasionnel à une fin aussi cruelle. 

Résigné, il passa la bandoulière de son fusil sur son épaule et s'avança pour s'emparer du paquetage et de l'unique prise du jour que Phantomhive avait porté (le temps pour Diederich de rater un lièvre, évidemment). 

« Il y a une cabane de berger pas très loin d'ici. Le temps est instable alors nous allons nous y rendre et y passer la nuit. »

Phantomhive ne broncha pas et se contenta de renifler misérablement. D'un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule, Diederich s'assura que le comte le suivait. Il traînait la patte, c'était évident, mais il semblait se focaliser sur le seul objectif de suivre l'Allemand, remettant son sort entre ses mains. 

Ils marchèrent sans échanger un mot, le silence de la forêt interrompu régulièrement par les éternuements de Phantomhive et les bruits de leurs pas sur le manteau blanc qui recouvrait l'humus. Comme il le craignait, la neige commença à tomber au bout de quelques minutes. Diederich prit soin d'emprunter les sentiers les plus faciles d'accès et les plus directs à la cabane, testant le sol à la recherche d'éventuelles crevasses et se faufilant à travers les branches basses des sapins pour repérer les lieux en avance, ce qui laissait l'occasion à l'Anglais de se reposer quelques minutes. 

Enfin, Diederich reconnut un vieux chêne qui avait poussé en travers d'un rocher aux environs de l'abri.

« On devrait arriver dans quelques minutes maintenant. »

Il scruta le sentier en amont et il lui sembla pouvoir distinguer les lignes horizontales des rondins qui formaient les murs de la vieille cabane.

Soudain, un bruit de chute retentit derrière lui, et lorsqu'il se retourna, Phantomhive était sur le ventre. Paniqué, Diederich se précipita auprès de lui.

« Hey, Phantomhive ! Stupide grain, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il retourna le jeune homme qui lâcha un marmonnement faible mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Il était tombé de fatigue et Diederich s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pris sa condition plus au sérieux. Il ôta son gant et posa sa main sur le front du comte, chaud de fièvre. C'était mauvais, mais heureusement il allait pouvoir prendre soin de lui très vite. 

Il hissa à nouveau leur sac sur son dos avec le cadavre du lapin accroché dessus et s'agenouilla pour prendre Phantomhive dans ses bras, sa tête reposant contre son épaule. 

Evoluer dans le neige épaisse était difficile. L'Anglais n'était pas particulièrement lourd, mais son manteau de fourrure joint à la charge sur le dos de Diederich le firent se féliciter d'être un athlète en pleine forme. 

Diederich avait pensé parvenir rapidement à la cabane mais le terrain était en pente et les rafales de neige commençaient à se faire plus violentes. La visibilité était quasi nulle lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de la petite bâtisse et la poussa de son épaule libre. 

Un souffle de poudre blanche les accompagna lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Heureusement elle était inoccupée, et Diederich rejoignit le lit à droite de la cheminée. Phantomhive était encore endormi et l'Allemand le déposa doucement sur les couvertures, fronçant les sourcils en voyant les joues rougies du comte. Il posa ses gants sur la chaise contre le mur et sa main écarta les mèches de cheveux bleus pour prendre la température du jeune homme encore une fois. Elle ne semblait pas avoir empirée, mais mieux valait être prudent. Délicatement, il redressa Phantomhive et lui ôta son lourd manteau de fourrure maintenant trempé de neige. Le comte émit un petit gémissement et ses yeux s’entrouvrirent avec difficulté.

« Dee ? » appela-t-il d'une voix faible. 

« Nous sommes dans la cabane. Je vais allumer un feu et tu pourras te réchauffer, alors reste tranquille et repose-toi. »

Il força gentiment l'Anglais à se rallonger et tira les couvertures sur lui. 

Son manteau rejoignit celui de Phantomhive sur les crochets en os près de la porte d'entrée. Le dernier occupant n'avait pas brûler tout le bois en réserve et Diederich empila dans l'âtre quelques branches sèches et la page d'un vieux journal abandonné là avant de récupérer la boîte d'allumettes dans son sac. Ses mains refusèrent d'abord de lui obéir à cause du froid mais bientôt, une petite flamme commença à dévorer le papier. 

Il ouvrit la fenêtre la plus éloignée du lit pour protéger Phantomhive du froid et des rafales de neige et remplit leurs deux tasses d'une bonne quantité de neige qu'il comptait faire fondre et chauffer près du feu. Il emmenait toujours une petite cafetière et une boîte remplie de café lors de ses journées dans la forêt, mais il n'en ajouta qu'une infime quantité dans la tasse de Phantomhive. Inutile d'exciter son rythme cardiaque alors qu'il était déjà mal en point. 

Il avait repéré une commode au fond de la pièce en entrant dans la bâtisse et il en inspecta le contenu. Il y trouva deux couvertures en mauvais état mais après les avoir examinées, il en déroula une et en enveloppa la forme endormie de Phantomhive. Les lèvres de l'Anglais étaient sèches et bougeaient comme si elles cherchaient à se désaltérer d'elles-mêmes. 

Le cadavre du lapin était toujours attaché au sac. Diederich s'en empara, prit son couteau et une vieille poêle qui traînait près de l'âtre. Il n'était pas question de dépecer l'animal dans la pièce, sans quoi l'odeur allait les hanter toute la nuit. Prenant sous courage à deux mains, il rouvrit donc la porte de leur abri et la referma rapidement derrière lui, s'engouffrant dans la tempête qui faisait rage. La nuit était pratiquement tombée maintenant, et la prudence était de mise. S'il s'éloignait trop de la cabane, il risquait de perdre son chemin dans les tourbillons de neige qui l'entouraient. Il fallait pourtant qu'il s'éloigne un peu, sans quoi les restes du lapin qu'il ne comptait pas ramener pourraient attirer les loups. Il s'avança donc dans la tempête et s'arrêta au pied d'un sapin. Le couteau trancha le ventre doux du lapin et teinta le manteau blanc de rouge. Il nettoya la viande dans la neige et la plaça dans la poêle avant de rebrousser chemin vers la cabane. 

A l'intérieur, le feu crépitait et Phantomhive ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Il mit les morceaux de viande à chauffer, et tandis qu'il retirait la cafetière du feu et versait l'eau bouillante dans les récipients, il sentit le regard du comte sur lui. Il détourna la tête en voyant les yeux bienveillants de son compagnon, prenant pour excuse d'apporter son café au malade. 

« Comme tu prends soin de moi, Dee... merci, mon ami », dit Phantomhive en prenant la tasse chaude que lui tendait Diederich. 

« Ah, n'en parle pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser venir » répondit-il pour camouflée sa gêne.

« Tu regrettes que je sois avec toi ? Ça aurait été moins amusant si tu avais été tout seul dans cette tempête. »

Les yeux couleur noisette le fixèrent par-dessus la tasse et Diederich but une gorgée pour échapper à ce regard pénétrant.

« Prendre soin de toi ? Je m'en serais bien passé, merci ! »

Sa voix était sévère mais Phantomhive eut un petit rire faible.

« Cela me rappelle la fois où tu t'es si bien occupé de moi, à Weston. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Diederich grogna et se leva, mit deux généreux morceaux de viande sur une assiette et revint auprès du comte pour le servir.

« Evidemment je m'en souviens. Tu avais mis les bouchées doubles cette fois-là. Certaines de tes missions sont une partie de plaisir à côté de cette horrible semaine. »

« Mais personne n'aurait pu me guérir comme tu l'as fait, Dee. »

Sa faiblesse physique ajoutait une sincérité et une tendresse inhabituelles à son sourire. Diederich marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et après quelques minutes, il se leva encore pour rajouter deux bûches dans l'âtre tandis que Phantomhive finissait lentement de manger. 

Il comptait dormir sur la chaise pour la nuit et laisser le lit à Phantomhive, quitte à se lever avec des courbatures dans tout le corps. L'Anglais ne dit rien mais il se rallongea et se tourna vers Diederich, son regard ne le quittant pas. 

« Bonne nuit, Dee », dit-il avant de fermer les yeux. 

« Hmm », grogna Diederich en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine sous la couverture pour se tenir chaud. 

Il s'endormit plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait, le bruit de la tempête à l'extérieur ne le troublant même pas. Il ne put dire combien de temps il avait dormit lorsqu'il se réveilla, sa conscience lui disant sûrement qu'il avait un malade à surveiller. 

Phantomhive n'avait pas bougé et ses yeux étaient entrouverts. Son corps était parcouru de frissons et il avait remonté les couvertures jusque sur son nez. Lorsqu'il vit que Diederich était réveillé, il libéra sa bouche du duvet.

« Dee, j'ai froid...S'il-te-plait, viens dans le lit, nous pourrons nous réchauffer. »

Il s'apprêtait à dire non, mais l'Anglais commença à claquer des dents. Diederich repoussa sa couverture et se leva, l'ajoutant à celles qui recouvraient déjà Phantomhive. Il attisa le feu et rajouta du bois, puis vint de l'autre côté du lit et souleva les couvertures pour se faufiler au côté du comte. Phantomhive se retourna, et Diederich s'était à peine installé que l'Anglais se colla à son torse, passant les bras autour de sa taille, son visage enfoui dans la chemise de son compagnon. 

Diederich soupira et répondit à l'étreinte de Phantomhive, le serrant contre lui, une main posée sur l'arrière de son crâne pour le garder plus près. Il posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête et savoura la chaleur de son corps, le rythme cardiaque de Phantomhive contre le sien et sa respiration régulière qui indiquait qu'il s'était déjà rendormi. La tempête à l'extérieur n'était plus menaçante, et le vent qui soufflait contre les fenêtres de la cabane le faisait se sentir à l'écart du monde extérieur, son amant dans les bras, le feu ronronnant dans l'âtre. Il sourit et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux bleus du comte avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer de contentement. 

 

*~*~*

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain. Ses yeux brûlaient encore de fatigue mais l'absence du poids de Phantomhive dans ses bras le força à rester éveillé. La première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur du bois qui brûlait dans la cheminée et la chaleur confortable qui enveloppait la pièce, lui donnant envie de se replonger sous les couvertures. Il se força pourtant à se redresser, de peur que Phantomhive ne se soit levé et qu'il se soit évanoui en chemin. 

Le jeune comte était assis devant le feu sur la chaise que Diederich avait occupé la veille, le manteau de fourrure de l'Allemand sur lui et une tasse à la main. Dehors, la tempête s'était apaisée mais la neige continuait de tomber en bonne quantité. Lorsqu'il vit que son compagnon était réveillé, Phantomhive se leva et prit la seconde tasse pour y verser du café bien chaud. 

« Bonjour, Dee » dit-il en lui tendant la boisson.

« Phantomhive, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu te sens mieux ? Et ta fièvre ? »

L'Anglais ne répondit pas tout de suite et s'assit sur le bord du lit près de Diederich.

« Je vais mieux, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me sens encore un peu faible mais je crois que c'est juste la fatigue. »

« Hmm, tant mieux » dit Diederich en prenant une gorgée, ses yeux ne quittant pas Phantomhive comme s'il craignait qu'il s'évanouisse devant lui. Il avait un penchant mère-poule, il le savait bien, mais ç'avait toujours fait partie de sa personnalité. Les yeux du comte étaient encore un peu rougis par le passage de la fièvre, mais il semblait avoir récupéré des forces. 

« C'est grâce à toi, Dee. Tu m'as amené ici et tu as pris soin de moi malgré ma stupidité. »

« Hmm » approuva l'Allemand d'un hochement de tête, le nez dans sa tasse.

Le comte se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, tâtant le terrain. Puis, il grimpa sur le lit, s'assit sur le bassin de Diederich, et ouvrit doucement le manteau de fourrure pour le laisser glisser jusqu'au dessous de ses épaules.

« C'est pourquoi j'aimerais pouvoir te remercier comme il se doit. »

Son visage était neutre, ses yeux rivés sur ceux de Diederich.

L'Allemand n'avait évidemment pas remarqué que Phantomhive était complètement nu dans son manteau, et lorsque l'Anglais s'assit sur lui et dévoila son corps, il déglutit douloureusement, la tasse toujours dans sa main. La bouche ouverte, il détailla les clavicules du comte, ses épaules délicates, les muscles de son abdomen et son membre raidi avant de revenir à la réalité. 

« Phantomhive tu vas... tu vas attraper froid voyons, tu devrais te couvrir... »

« Oh mais non, Dee. Il fait très chaud ici, tu ne trouves pas ? » dit-il d'une voix ensorcelante en débarrassant Diederich de la tasse qu'il posa par terre. 

Il posa une main sur l'entre-jambe de l'Allemand et Diederich lâcha un soupir de plaisir. Etre collé à Phantomhive pendant toute la nuit avait déjà considérablement réveillé son corps et ce contact le baigna d'un désir chaud. 

« Phantomhive, on ne peut pas... »

« Si, on peut. Réfléchis, Dee. Nous sommes seuls. Personne ne viendra nous chercher avant longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était vrai. Ils s'étaient absentés toute la nuit mais Heinrich connaissait son jeune maître et savait qu'en cas de tempête, il trouverait un refuge et ne s'inquiéterait pas avant plus tard dans la journée. Les possibilités que cette retraite temporaire dans la montagne offrait devinrent claires, et le désir qu'il avait accumulé pour le comte le frappa de plein fouet. Ils avaient déjà partagé une nuit passionnée lorsque Phantomhive était arrivé au manoir, mais ils se voyaient trop rarement ces derniers mois et la solitude de la forêt leur donnait une plus grande liberté. L'occasion était trop précieuse, la cabane chaleureuse et le corps de Phantomhive accueillant sous tous ses aspects.

L'Anglais semblait avoir décidé pour lui car il écarta complètement les couvertures de Diederich et recula pour venir se placer entre les jambes de son amant. Le regard d'ambre ne le quitta pas lorsque le comte pressa la bosse qui s'y était formée, ses longs doigts experts bougeant peu mais savamment. 

« Cela te plairaît-il, Dee ? » demanda-t-il, et pour mieux expliciter ce qu'il comptait faire, il baissa la tête et embrassa le gonflement, le provoquant avec ses dents inférieures. 

La peau de Diederich s'enflamma plus vite qu'une brindille et il sentit son cœur résonner contre sa poitrine. 

« D'accord, d'accord... » se rendit-il enfin dans un soupir. 

En un éclair, Phantomhive s'attaquait aux boutons de son pantalon et le lui retirait complètement. Il eut un petit sourire qui fit grimacer Diederich lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel l'Allemand se trouvait. Pour une fois pourtant, il se garda de tout commentaire et préféra charrier son compagnon en promenant sa langue le long du membre qui commençait déjà faire transpirer son envie. Diederich était trop facile, il le savait bien, mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec cette _langue_ qui ne cessait de le caresser sans jamais le satisfaire complètement ?...

Sans crier gare, Phantomhive précipita les premiers centimètres dans sa bouche chaude. La vue des lèvres rouges entourant la tête grossière arracha un gémissement à Diederich et il se cacha le visage avec son bras. Un bruit de ventouse accentua sa gêne et le rire de Phantomhive retentit.

« Dee, ce que tu peux être un enfant parfois » s'amusa-t-il en retirant le bras de Diederich. 

L'Anglais souriait, ses yeux pétillants sur leurs reflets noisettes, les lèvres rougies et brillantes. Il se pencha en avant et scella sa bouche avec celle de Diederich pendant que ses mains travaillaient à défaire sa chemise. Les yeux de l'Allemand se fermèrent aux mouvements de leurs bouches. Le manteau de fourrure effleurait doucement sa peau et la faisait frissonner. Il chercha le membre de Phantomhive et l'entoura de sa main pour lui donner quelques caresses fermes. Phantomhive gémit puis, semblant se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé ses remerciements, il interrompit leur baiser pour se remettre entre les cuisses de son amant. 

Il ne perdit pas de temps à prendre une bonne partie de l'érection dans sa bouche. Diederich sentit la gorge étroite se refermer sur lui tandis que la langue de velours travaillait à son plaisir, et il mêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Phantomhive. Une aspiration particulièrement prononcée lui arracha un gémissement (plus aigu qu'il n'aurait voulu) et il se mit à haleter. 

« Bon sang...Phantomhive... tu t'es encore amélioré... » admit-il à mi-voix.

L'Anglais fit remonter le membre de sa gorge dans un bruit obscène, arrachant de nouveaux soupirs à Diederich.

« Peut-être...Je pourrais être encore meilleur pourtant, si tu me laissais accès à ça un peu plus souvent », et il accompagna ses paroles d'une nouvelle succion.

« Non, arrête, je vais... » essaya d'articuler l'Allemand. 

Comprenant le message, le comte abandonna ses taquineries et remonta sur le lit jusqu'à pouvoir embrasser Diederich dans un baiser passionné. Le manteau de fourrure continuait d'effleurer les cuisses et la taille de l'Allemand, et il imagina combien il devait être doux contre la peau chaude de Phantomhive. Le comte l'embrassait lentement, explorant les moindres recoins de sa bouche comme s'il voulait en inscrire chaque détail dans sa mémoire avant de quitter leur nid douillet. Leurs raideurs ruisselantes se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre et les entourèrent d'une chaleur presque douloureuse. Diederich avait recommencé à gémir sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, et il laissa ses mains explorer le corps de son amant: il dessina de ses doigts la taille étroite, les lignes de son torse et les deux perles de chair rose qui s'étaient dressées d'excitation. Phantomhive répondit à ses caresses pendant un instant, puis il se dressa sur ses genoux, se débarrassa du manteau et s'empara du membre de l'Allemand pour le laisser entrer en lui.

« Ph...Phantomhive, qu'est-ce que tu fais », articula Diederich en s'efforçant de revenir à la réalité, « je ne t'ai pas encore préparé...ah... »

Les premiers centimètres avaient pénétré dans l'intimité brûlante du comte qui se cambra gracieusement.

« Inutile, c'est déjà fait... »

« Qu...quand ? » demanda l'Allemand, le souffle coupé.

« Quand tu dormais... »

Le regard de chatte aguicheuse qu'il lui adressa et l'image du comte se préparant devant lui sans même qu'il le sache décuplèrent son envie de sentir Phantomhive autour de lui. Ses mains s'emparèrent du jeune homme pour le soulever, et Diederich se fraya un passage d'une seule poussée brutale qui arracha un cri aigu à l'Anglais. S'appuyant sur les larges épaules de son amant pour faire front à son rythme précipité, le comte répéta son nom, les yeux fermés, perdu dans son désespoir d'obtenir toujours plus. 

Pour une fois, Phantomhive était à lui, _complètement_. Ils n'avaient pas à craindre d'être entendus par les domestiques ou de se montrer irrespectueux envers Rachel. Ils n'étaient pas en fuite dans une maison isolée avec la crainte permanente de voir leurs poursuivants les abattre comme des chiens. Le lit n'était pas celui d'un grand hôtel parisien qui accueillait leur amour silencieux pour éviter de choquer la clientèle avoisinante. Le comte n'avait pas de masque à revêtir, pas de rôle à jouer. Plaire à Diederich et se faire plaisir. 

Phantomhive restait mystérieux et illisible, il l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours, mais ses gémissements semblaient plus plaintifs, comme si la liberté qu'il découvrait soudainement était trop pour lui. Diederich sentit monter en lui une adoration terrifiante pour l'Anglais. Il entoura l'arrière de sa tête, la paume de sa main sur sa joue, et le fixa des yeux comme si à tout moment, quelque chose sur le visage du jeune homme allait apparaître et qu' _enfin_ , il allait connaître son amant tout entier comme jamais jusque là. 

Alors que Phantomhive rouvrait les yeux et croisait ceux de Diederich, il lui sembla voir quelque chose, mais l'instant passa trop vite pour qu'il puisse même saisir le moindre début d'impression. Phantomhive ferma à nouveau les yeux au moment où son plaisir le heurta de plein fouet, lui arrachant un dernier cris et agitant son corps de spasmes. Diederich le rejoignit presque aussitôt, et il scella ses lèvres à celles de son amant jusqu'au dernier frissonnement.

Front contre front, ils haletèrent et l'Allemand serra son compagnon dans ses bras, lui murmurant doucement des «  _mein liebling_  » à l'oreille. 

 

Ils s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre. Reposé, Diederich prit l'initiative de rendre à Phantomhive ce qu'il lui avait offert, et ils profitèrent encore deux fois l'un de l'autre avant que l'irrémédiable sentiment qu'il fallait quitter leur refuge ne calme leur ardeur.  
Toujours nu sous les couvertures, le comte dormit plus longtemps que Diederich pour récupérer des forces et effecteur le trajet jusqu'au manoir. 

Lorsqu'il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la pièce désuète avant de refermer la porte de la cabane, Diederich sentit son cœur se serrer. Au fond de lui, il aurait voulu rester là à prendre soin de son amant pendant des semaines, le protéger et lui faire l'amour plus souvent qu'il n'osait l'admettre. C'était peut-être la première et la dernière fois qu'ils profiteraient d'un tel bonheur ensemble, et cette pensée le laissa pensif de tristesse lorsqu'il s'éloigna de la petite bâtisse. 

Seuls quelques flocons continuaient de tomber sur le paysage neigeux. Ils recommencèrent à se charrier en un rien de temps, mais Phantomhive passa son bras sous celui de l'Allemand, se collant à lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent la première petite ferme d'un hameau.

**Author's Note:**

>  _mein liebling_ = mon amour


End file.
